Personality Switch
by SternenDisaster
Summary: It was mostly the fault of Wombat and Zundar. They just had to make the mistake and yet must Kinshiro do the dirty work. They so going to pay for that!


**Personality Switch**

It was all Zundar's and Womabt's fault. It was their fault that Kinshiro must do this. The day began like everday. He made his way to school, met the others and had his lessons. Then he did the paperwork with Ibushi and Akoya. Like everday. When they finfished they met the Defense Club in their clubroom. They speaked about random things.

Then something unexpected happened. Zundar and Wombat worked on something with their technology and a second later a beam of light flashed. They closed their eyes because of the light. Once he opened his eyes he looks around. Kinshiro stopped looking. There on the ground were Yumoto and Ibushi. Eyes closed and not moveing. _'That can't be...are they? Oh God...please not!'_ Kinshiro turned to Zundar and Wombat. The other five also.

"Did you kill them?!" Ryu shouted. "No, we didn't!" Wombat defended himself. "What you didn't ?! You killed Tawarayama-Sensei!" "Wombat!" was shouted. It gives only one person who would shout it like that! "Yum-" he stopped. There was not Yumoto cuddling Wombat. No, there was **Ibushi** cuddling Wombat. "Arima-san?" He said unsure. "Oh! Kin-chan!" Ibushi smiled bright. The six looked and looked. "You shouldn't cuddle him like that Arima-san. If you want you can cuddle me." We all turned around. There was Yumoto. He smiled. Smiled calmly. **Calmly**.

"Really?!" Ibushi asked. The first year nodded and like that Ibushi cuddled Yumoto. "Okay, what did you do?" Atsushi looked at the aliens. _'Yes, what did you do with Arima-san and Yumoto.'_ Kinshiro thought. "It seems that our technology switched their personality, dar." "What!" We screamed. "Hold! Why do we scream! I mean that was clear." Atsushi pointed it out. Why did they scream? Kinshiro means that it was obvious. "We can undo it!" Wombat cried. "You can?" We asked at the same time. Wombat and Zundar nodded.

"Oh, it's time for your tea, Kinshiro." Yumoto said it with calm and made his way to the Student Council room. "No! Stop him!" Not knowing what Womabt meant, En stopped Yumoto. "They can't leave the others side! If they do that it might be that they never can switch their personality back!" "What?!"

"What should we do?" Io asked. "We need one day and then we can change them back, dar." _'One day...?'_ "Someone needs to watch after them, dar." All looked at the white-haired. "What?" "You know that Yumoto wouldn't dare to leave if his personality is like Arima's and Ibushi with Yumoto's personality would follow you or Arima." Akoya explained. His right. _'Arima-san is most of the time be my side and Yumoto follows Arima-san or me the most of his time.'_ "You also know how to handle Yumoto most of the time. So you can probably handle Arima-san as well." Io said.

 _'He has a point.'_ Kinshiro turned to the two. "Arima-san, Yumoto let's go to the council room." He made his way to door, that connects the council room and the clubroom. They trailed behind him. "Hurray, Kin-chan is gonna to play with us!" Ibushi shouted. "Maybe, first he needs to drink his tea and maybe do some work." Yumoto calmed Ibushi.

This just creeped Kinshiro up. He sits here like 15 minutes and sees how Yumoto made tea. **Made tea.** This is Yumoto and he did something he normally did not do. Ibushi eated all the biscuits, he made himself, as he was still normal. "Here, your tea Kinshiro." Yumoto said as he did gave him the teacup. This just creeped Kinshiro out. What should he do? He just can't sit here and see how this goes. "Is something wrong Kin-can?" Yumoto asked. "I need to do something. I'm right back." With these words the white-haired excused himself.

* * *

Ibushi smiled. "Yumo-chan! I did see some beautiful flowers! Can you please go with me!" "We shouldn't go without Kinshiro's premission." Yumoto frowned. "Pretty please, Yumo-chan!" "Okay, but just this one time."

* * *

"How could you just leave them alone! What if Yum- I mean Arima wanted to go somewhere!" Akoya scolded. "You forgot that Ari-Yumoto is with him." With that Kinshiro opened the door. They stared at the empty room. "And you frogot that Arima can convince Yumoto to come with him."

* * *

Yumoto stared at the beautiful flowers. "See? I said that they beautiful!" Ibushi declared. "Yes, you did." Yumoto smiled heartily. "Yumo-chan, I like your smile!" Yumoto blushed at this. "You should smile like this more!" Ibushi said. "You think so?" "Yes!" "When you think so I smile more often like that for you." Yumoto speaked. "No! Not **for** someone, but for yourself because you deserve to smile!"

Yumoto didn't know how to respond. This was **a very** little embarrassing. Somehow he couldn't help but be **happy**. "But...why?" He asked Ibushi. "Because you never smile for yourself, as if you don't like yourself!" He blushed and hide his face in his right hand. "Yumo-chan, here." Yumoto looked through the gaps between his fingers. Ibushi stands there and holds red roses. "For you, **Yumoto**!"

* * *

"How the hell could you lose them!" Wombat ranted. "What if they separated?!" "Be like Ari- Yumoto and calm down Womabt." En mumbled. "Yeah, we can find them." Ryu speaked up. "And if not Kinshiro is at guilt." Io finished. "I have said you that they creeped me out!" "Ah! There they are!" As they came closer they noticed that Yumoto and Ibushi cuddled while they sleep and Yumoto holded red roses. "That's cute." Atsushi said with a smile. "Step aside, dar." They obeyed. Wombat and Zundar did something and a light beam comes. "They should awake yet." Wombat speaked and if they heard him Ibushi and Yumoto opened their eyes. "Huh? Why do you stare like that Kin-chan-senpai?" Yumoto asked. "Yumoto-kun would you please stand up, so i can as well stand up?" "Ah, yes!" The other six began to smile."Huh, are these red flowers?" Yumoto asked. "Yes, if i remember correcty they mean 'I love you.'" Ibushi answers.

The others stopped to smile. Wait, if that is correct... _what the hell_ _did Yumoto and Ibushi do?!_


End file.
